


One night to release the pain

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Promptis - Freeform, Smile and Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: During the journey to Altissia on the Royal vessel, Noctis frees himself from the pain he feels.





	One night to release the pain

The Royal Vessel crossed the sea in the direction of Altissia. Riku was near the bow and was looking at the sea for some fish or weirdness Marina, while Noctis prepared fishing gear.

Prompto asked as he took some photographs: - When will we get to Altissia? -.

Ignis answered in a serious voice as he looked at the navigator: "A day of navigation, if all goes well!" I, Cor and Cid have planned a route that will allow us to pass unnoticed in the eyes of the Imperials .-.

Noctis exclaimed as he pulled out the fishing gear: "I can fish all the way." He glanced at Riku and asked in a hopeful tone: "Maybe, now that we're in the open sea, would you like to try fishing?"

Riku answered with a dry: - Us.-. And then he added as he walked away from Noctis: "Fishing is ugly!" Fishing is boring .-. He went to sit next to Gladio who was reading a book.

Noctis snorted offended and hurt by the fact that his son hated fishing so much. Prompto burst out laughing and photographed his boyfriend's offended face as Riku watched the seagulls flying over his head.

Even Gladio and Ignis failed to hold back a smile as they watched an offended Noctis throw the hook into the water and wait for some fish to bite.

An hour passed and no fish took the auction of Noctis and Riku whispered in a low voice to Gladio that he was continuing to read his book: - Pescara is boring ... -.

Gladio looked up at Noctis and replied Riku: "Today your dad is just unlucky!" Usually he always manages to catch some fish.-. He put the book near Riku and got up to check the situation.

Gladio asked as he watched the prince move his fishing rod slightly: "What's up, Noct?" Can't you catch a fish today? -.

Noctis muttered in a serious tone: "Maybe I have to try to change bait ... maybe in the open sea the fish prefer a different kind of food." He began to move the reel to recover the hook and make another attempt.

The boy continued to turn the reel until he felt that something was pulling in the opposite direction and commented cheerfully as he continued to wrap the thread: "Maybe we are!" He gave a quick glance to Gladio: "Prepare yourself with the fishing net!" Prompto came up with the camera to capture the moment.

Riku cast an interested look at his father Noctis who was fighting a tough battle against the fish, which refused to give up. The child noticed that his father had the same hard and serious look he had when he fought the monsters that infested Eos.

Intrigued by that scene, Riku approached to see if his father had caught a fish or a sea monster and at that very moment Noctis made a sharp movement that made the fish get out of the water and make it fly.

Unfortunately it was not a fish or a monster, but a strange object full of algae that started to rain on all the crew members.

Ignis asked as an alga fell on his head: "Noct, can you know what you caught?"

Noctis looked at the strange red object on the deck of the yacht and replied: - It is a boat float. To have all these algae and shells had to be in the water for a long time ... -. He began to remove the seaweed from his shirt and trousers.

Prompto said in a joking tone as he took a photo of the float: "It's certainly full of interesting things." He looked at Riku, who had his head and hair covered with algae and said: "Has Riku's hair turned green?"

Riku looked up to look at the algae that completely covered his head, while Gladio commented: - It must be said that the green gives it! -.

Noctis approached Riku and began to remove the algae from Riku's hair and even Prompto approached to help Noctis free his son of all the algae he kept on his clothes and his hair.

Ignis said in a serious tone: "We have to remove all the algae before the boat and the clothes start to smell."

Riku began to move his head to the right and to the left and Noctis scolded him: - Don't get so agitated! We can't get all the algae out of your head! -.

Gladio observed the scene and commented as he chuckled and threw the last algae into the sea: "It seems you are fighting against an animated bush."

Also on Ignis's face he smiled as he removed the last algae that had ended up on the deck of the yacht.

Prompto, Noctis and Riku looked at each other before bursting into a long and loud laugh and infecting also Gladio and Ignis.

When Noctis stopped laughing he noticed the figure of the father near the driver's seat who immediately disappeared leaving the helm without an owner. The boy tried to mask his sadness and his pain, while he whispered in a low voice: - Dad ... -

rompto looked at the sad expression of Noctis and turned his gaze to the wheel, wondering what his boyfriend had seen to make him so sad.

And he was not the only one to notice, but also Gladio and Ignis who returned serious and focused on the route to Altissia.

Night fell and everyone went below to sleep and get ready for arrival in Altissia. Noctis turned several times in his little cot to try to sleep without succeeding.

The boy sat up and thought as he watched Prompto and Riku sleep peacefully: - I'll go out and get some fresh air .-.

Noctis slowly climbed the stairs that led to the deck of the ship to breathe the fresh night air. When he opened the trapdoor he smelled the scent of the sea and immediately went to sit near the stern to look at the stars.

Prompto's voice sounded behind him: "Can't you sleep, Noct?" The prince nodded his head and Prompto sat down beside him and continued: "And from this afternoon that you look sad ... what happens?"

Noctis put his head on Prompto's shoulder and replied: "I was thinking about the fact that my father could also be with us." I think he would have had a great time with us .-.

Prompto squeezed Noctis's hand as he looked at the starry sky. After a long painful sigh, Noctis continued with a sad voice: - Sometimes I think it would have been better for my father and maybe for me too, not to belong to the royal family Lucis Caelum.-.

Prompto looked at his companion's profile and asked while the yacht was rocked by the waves of the sea: "And how do you imagine this alternative life?" He gently stroked Noctis's hair that smells like coconut. The scent mingled with that of the sea creating a fragrance suitable for a tropical island lost in the ocean.

: - My father and I are fishermen.- Noctis began in a low voice: "We wake up early every morning and go fishing for the nets only when the sun begins to set." We sell fish at the Lestallum market, then with bare feet on the shore they begin to clean and repair nets while we sing some old sea song or talk a lot. There would have been no duties to keep us from being together, no stupid law against adopted children in the royal family and no stupid barrier, which dried up his life ... -. He stopped because of the tears that ran down his cheeks.

Noctis muttered in a low voice and with a sad voice: "And I never managed to stop this process!" Why did the gods choose me if I wasn't able to protect my father? I wasn't even at Insomnia when my father died and like a fool I didn't even hug him or make an affectionate gesture in the last minutes I spent with him.-. He bent his head over his legs and Prompto embraced him covering him with his body and occasionally kissed him gently on his hair.

Several minutes passed in total silence and the boat continued to be slowly rocked by the ocean.

When Noctis raised his head he gave a delicate kiss on Prompto's lips and murmured in a bitter tone: "But this life would have had some negative sides too ...".

Prompto sensed what Noctis was talking about and asked to confirm: - You would never have had the opportunity to meet and become friends with Ignis, Gladio, Luna and Iris. Quite right?-. He received another kiss on the lips and found himself blushing.

Noctis nodded and stroked Prompto's cheek with the palm of his hand and muttered as he looked up at the night sky: - Yes! And I fear that neither my father nor I could escape our destiny.-.

Prompto smiled and looked at Noctis's profile, staring at the night sky and the stars with a melancholy and nostalgic expression.

The photographer reached for his companion and gently stroked his face and Noctis looked down at him to finally give her a smile.

Noctis muttered as she gently embraced Prompto: "I love your freckles!" It seems you have a face covered with many small constellations .-. He kissed him several times on his cheeks.

Prompto blushed as he returned Noctis' kisses with the same sweetness and ruffled his hair with his hands.

They continued kissing until a small, ringing voice called their attention: "Papa Noctis!" Dad Prompto! -. And the two broke away and looked at their son as he approached them while rubbing his eyes with both hands.

Prompto immediately took his son in his arms and commented jokingly: "Look at a little sleepless Chocobo." He gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat next to Noctis.

Riku looked around and asked in a sleepy voice: "Where is the Chocobo?" Both boys laughed

Prompto explained while stroking his son's hair: - You are the little Chocobo! You have such matted hair that it looks like the hair of a Chocobo.-.

Riku made a disappointed face, while Noctis and Prompto burst out laughing once more.

Noctis asked in a serious voice: "Riku, why are you awake?"

The boy yawned and replied as he leaned his head on Prompto's chest: "Nightmare!" A really bad one ... -. He raised his head slightly to look at the stars.

Noctis took his son's hand and proposed: "Do you want to stay with us and watch the stars until you fall asleep?"

Riku exclaimed as he continued to yawn: "Yes, I want to be with you!" He felt lulled by the sea and Prompto's heartbeat and the nightmare had already become a bad faded memory.

Then came a warm blanket and Gladio's stern voice: "If you wanted to watch the stars or sleep in the open, you could bring a blanket." So risk only to fall ill before arriving in Altissia.-. He threw another blanket and pillows.

Ignis asked in a room voice: "Do you all want a hot chocolate and some biscuits?"

Riku answered in a ringing voice: - Yes! I want hot chocolate.-. Yawn again on Prompto's bed.

Prompto ruffled his hair and asked in an ironic tone: "Will this child be able to drink hot chocolate before he collapses from sleep?"

Riku answered raising his head in a determined tone: "Yes, I will succeed!" I drink hot chocolate, Dad.-

Noctis exclaimed as he kissed Riku's forehead: "Our son is very determined." He made a yawn as the sweet scent of chocolate mixed with the salty scent of the sea.

Gladio looked into the sky as he went to sit next to Noctis and Prompto and commented: "This is a magnificent night to look at the stars."

Noctis nodded softly as he watched Riku struggling to stay awake and Gladio added seriously: "Even to send away the sadness."

Noctis turned a surprised look on Gladio: "Did you think your sadness had escaped me and Ignis?" We've known you for too long ... -.

The prince lowered his head embarrassed, while in the air a sweet scent of chocolate spread, which caused Riku to wake up completely.

Ignis came out of the small kitchen of the royal yacht holding several cups on a tray and Riku exclaimed victorious: - Hot chocolate! -. And he held out his hands to take it.

Prompto called his son back in a serious voice: "Wait before you drink, Riku!" Scotta too! -. He took the cup of the child's hands and began to complain.

Noctis watched the scene and smiled, Ignis said as he sat next to Noctis and Gladio handed him a blanket: "You must not hide your pain from your friends and your family." Keeping it inside you just makes you feel bad .-.

Noctis took a sip of hot chocolate and muttered in a low voice: "I'm so sorry!" I should be strong and a good king to help my people take back what was taken from them by the deceit of the Empire and be worthy of being the Choosen King of Prophecy. Instead I ..-.

Ignis continued in place of the prince: - You still consider yourself weak and incapable because you still cannot overcome your mourning for the loss of your father. It's so true?-.

Once again Noctis nodded and Gladio replied: - And you're wrong! Everyone has his times to overcome a loss and I know it well, Noct! Under the mask of "Shield of the King" I continued to suffer for the death of my father as well as Iris.-.

Prompto muttered in a sweet voice and putting a hand on Noctis's shoulder: "Don't be ashamed of your pain, but let it out and accept it with the people who love you." Only then will you be able to walk again as before. You have been holding all this pain for too long ...-.

Riku murmured sleepily as he drank his hot chocolate: "I'm here too, Daddy!" You don't have to have all that pain ... -.

Noctis hissed a single word: - Yes ... -. And he burst into tears giving free to everything he still held inside and that he had tried in vain to hide for that whole journey point.

Everyone gathered around compactly around Noctis who kept crying until the sun began to rise again.

Noctis looked up at the rising sun and for a moment he heard his father's words echo and murmured: - Yes ... -. Then he looked at Prompto, Riku, Gladio and Ignis and said in a calm voice: - Thank you ... -.

The boy returned to the sun again and murmured as he embraced the people he loved: - Today is a new beginning ..-. And he turned his head toward the direction of Altissia, where his friend Lunafreya was waiting for him along with Leviathan and the darkness that was advancing throughout Eos.


End file.
